Not Another ChrisXJill Fanfiction!
by Annimayphreak
Summary: Jill was just spending sometime on Facebook, she never thought true feelings could come out. Rated T for some situations not deemed worthy for children. R&R!


It was just another night after getting back from work. Jill Valentine had just returned home. She was dead tired after the last mission she was sent on but somehow refused to sleep. Jill had so much energy, so she decided to go on Facebook.  
She walked over to her laptop and rest it on her bed.  
She opened the Facebook webpage from her computer.  
Email:  
MistressOfUnlocking  
Password:

She began to type in her new status.  
'Finally home again.' Was all she really needed to say, she wasn't one of those crazy bloggers. However, as soon as she posted her status, she noticed her comrades had blown up Jill notifications, apparently they had all commented on a picture she had been tagged in. She smiled to herself and clicked on the notifications. The picture was of Jill, Chris and Claire. They had all gone out for a party and they all were terribly, drunk. Chris had shades over his face and smiling as he held Jill by her boobs as she blushed. Claire was standing in front of Jill staring, almost frighten and shocked by the sight. Jill could not help but burst into laughter at the picture.  
Despite the fact that Jill hated men who abused or used women; but Jill had a good sence of humor too. She also didn't care if Chris had technically violated her, she remembered how he had said, "It's only awkward if you make it awkward." She laughed and said ok. Mostly that was the alcohol talking, but her feelings for Chris had shown a bit too much that night. She shook her head as she read through the comments.  
Claire Redfield: WTF!? Why did you post this, Barry!?  
Chris Redfield: I totally do not remember that. But LMAO! Hawt :#33  
Rebecca Chambers: Wow, Chris I didn't know you violate women in public too.  
Barry Burton: It was hilarious when I found it Claire, my wife said the same thing you did.  
Chris Redfield: Hey fuck you Becca, besides I'm still standing Jill was ok with it.  
Claire Redfield: Chris Bc every girl is ok with it when u put ur hands on her boobs.  
Barry of course she would.  
Chris Redfield: ...  
Claire Redfield: What got nothin to say bro?  
Chris Redfield: Yeah I do. Why don't you shave that mustache of urs? Or at least change that profile pic of urs.  
Claire Redfield: I don't have a mustache!  
Chris Redfield: Sure. :D Remember the time I convinced u that ur motorcycle was wrecked?  
Claire Redfield: Dx yes that wasn't funny. But remember when I took ur action figures and painted them all pink?  
Chris Redfield: U did no such thing! I never had action figures.  
Claire Redfield: yeah right, Chris used to play with dolls everyone :3  
Chris Redfield: This coming from the girl who tried to fight off some zombies with an umbrella.  
Claire Redfield: . pfft ur just jealous u can't fight with an umbrella  
Chris Redfield: No, I bet u scared those zombies away with that mustache of urs, u didn't need that umbrella  
Jill began to laugh at the flowing comments between the two siblings. Jill had thought of saying something to stop them but she was having too much fun reading their comments.  
Jill had only liked the photo and went back to her status updates. Apparently the conversation between Claire and Chris had turned into posts on each other's walls. Jill laughed again as she read the posts between the Redfield's.  
Chris Redfield Claire Redfield:  
At least I did not get caught ad sent to prison.  
Claire Redfield Chris Redfield:  
At least I don't cry when I see titanic.  
Chris Redfield Claire Redfield:  
That was a beautiful movie!  
Claire Redfield Chris Redfield:  
Yeah bc it was made in a pool it makes it awsum  
Chris Redfield Claire Redfield:  
Pfft ur just jealous bc I'm more beautiful and nicer than u  
Claire Redfield Chris Redfield:  
That is not true! I happen 2 b very likable, unlike you I hav friends!  
Chris Redfield Claire Redfield: sure u have 102 friends while I have 215 friends, who has more friends Claire-bear?  
Claire Redfield Chris Redfield:  
Jerk.  
Chris Redfield Claire Redfield:  
Leon lover.  
Claire Redfield Chris Redfield:  
Wesker lover. At least I'm str8 ;P  
Chris Redfield Claire Redfield:  
At least I don't bleed once a month.  
Jill was practically holding back tears from all the laughter she had just finished. If it was anything that made her smile more was when Claire and Chris had a fight it seemed hilarious in cyber space, but in all honesty, when she had witnessed it in person it is quite frightening. Both Chris and Claire where quite the hot heads.  
She regained herself after she had finally decided and realize she had caused the fight between the two, indirectly of course but Jill, had to be Switzerland. She began to type in her status stated, 'Chris and Claire Redfield are babies. Like if you agree ;3' Just before she could click post, she had seen another couple of posts.  
Claire Redfield Chris Redfield:  
Ur just jealous bc Jill likes me more.  
Chris Redfield Claire Redfield:  
I knew her b4 she even met u. Besides she likes me more :3  
Then her eyes widened at the next post.  
Chris Redfield Jill Valentine:  
You like me more than Claire right?  
Jill smiled, posted her status and answered his post.  
Jill Valentine: Of course I do :D3  
She was left with 50 people liking her status and two very angry Redfield's to spam on her status.


End file.
